


An omega can do anything

by Seidraikiri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Kakashi to the rescue, M/M, Threats, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: Hullo darlings! This is my first trail at ABO dynamics in the KN fandom. I was quite eager and wrote it up months ago but I forgot to publish it onto AO3.But here it is, =].The ABO dynamic is wonderful to write for.





	An omega can do anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo darlings! This is my first trail at ABO dynamics in the KN fandom. I was quite eager and wrote it up months ago but I forgot to publish it onto AO3.  
> But here it is, =].
> 
> The ABO dynamic is wonderful to write for.

Some alphas had no respect for anyone; either omegas, betas or their own kind. And going to school; high school. Was where it occurred the most.  He hated Fridays, unlike any other teen which was praying for the school week to end. Otherwise, if it hadn’t been for the end of the week bullying-- he would have loved it.  This time, unlike the others; was different. They would usually just mock him; his height and the scars on each side of his cheek. And he would ignore them, casually shrugging it off because it didn’t really matter. Whatever they thought was of no use to him.

He was pushed against the wall, hard and immediately heard a loud laugh. “Fucking useless omega,” one of them muttered and he winced as he felt a fist land against his jaw.

He snarled, “What do you want guys?” he rubbed his sore jaw and looked up into their menacing eyes, blue eyes meeting brown. 

The boy in the front chuckled, “Getting high and mighty with us huh?!”

That was all the alphas thought at his school, omegas would be beaten up if they ever stepped out of their ‘status’. It wasn’t a status anyway, they were on the same level as an insect-- to the rich alphas, they had every right supposedly, and no one could or would stand in their way. And Naruto wasn’t surprised when no one moved to intercept the punch he would throw at Naruto, no one spoke or even took a breath.

They just watched.

Watched as he got kicked and mocked for not ‘obeying’ the Alphas in front of him. 

Tears blurred his sight as his body streamed with pain. He could only hear their laughs, loud and harsh. Trying to put him into place, showing him that he was of a lower status. The kicks stopped and Naruto exhaled harshly, “What? Done already?”

The larger boy of the group snarled, then a mocking smile took over his features, “You don’t know when to obey do you?” He looked back at his friends who were chuckling softly. 

“But, we should have known better. You are an omega.” They said, as if it was horrible,  _ horrible _ thing.

Naruto glared, “So what if I’m an omega? I can still do anything you can do!” he stated, trying to dismiss his pain as he tried to stand up. “And, I’d be better at it.” adding that did a lot of good, as a chorus of ‘ohh’ came from the crowd and the three teens in front of him tried to strangle him with their glares.

“Fucking stupid omega, I’ll show you who’s—”

“I would choose my words well if I were you.” A deep voice interrupted behind the three boys. The air seemed to have frozen, the scent of an alpha loomed over them suddenly and he could hear some of the students whimper or shuffle their feet.  His blurred vision catches silver, but his nose definitely recognizes the scent. 

The scent of his alpha.  Kakashi’s scent.   Naruto welcomes the scent of his Alpha as it rushes through the place. K akashi stands in front of him, towering all over the others exactly like the alphas had been doing to him just moments ago. Something was definitely going to happen, Naruto could feel the air tense.  The silver-haired alpha took a small step forward prompting the younger alphas to take two steps back. Their eyes don’t hold courage or determination anymore, they scream fear.

Naruto can't say he's pleased really. Because when Kakashi releases his alpha it always leads to a lot of injuries. 

He loves that the man cares, that he'd hurt anyone for him.

“Apologize. Now.” Comes his rough voice, demanding as an alpha’s should be.  Naruto gets up and stands by his side, hissing slightly at the pain at his side.  And if it was possible that caused Kakashi to growl even more.  But Naruto clutched his hand and pulled him down to look directly into his eyes. 

Because it isn't worth it. What would their apologies do anyway? They would possibly revert to their attitude towards Naruto later on anyway. And Naruto didn't want to hear their pitful lies.

“I’m fine Kakashi, let's go okay?”

Kakashi didn't reply, but he did bend down. His arms snaking around Naruto's figure and under his legs, clutching them.

“Wha- What are you--KAKASHI!”

And pulled the blonde into his arms, stood up and pushed him into his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! =]
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
